playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fat Princess/Gameplay
Overview Fat Princess is a strong melee character with many combo capabilities. Her aerial attacks are great for applying pressure or starting combos at close range. Fat Princess can call upon the Villagers during combat, allowing her to start combos from a distance or safely attack crowds . She has her weaknesses but she is a strong character across all game modes. Movelist *'Scepter Bash' - - A quick two-hit attack with scepter (starts out with a downward swing, then finishes with a swing at the opponent's feet, tripping them). Can charge to unleash a powerful attack that crumples the opponent, but it will not connect to the second hit. *'Scepter Dash' - or + - Steps forward and swings scepter in the form of an uppercut. *'Scepter Slash' - + - Hops a little and swings scepter in an overhead arc. *'Scepter Flash' - + - Gracefully twirls while swinging scepter in a sweeping motion. *'Scepter Bash' - (Air) - Swings scepter downwards while in the air. *'Scepter Dash' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Scepter Slash' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Scepter Smash' - + (Air) - A quick scepter swing from underneath. *'Ballerina Spin' - - Twirls around gracefully, before finishing with a powerful butt drop that knocks the opponent away. *'Patty Cake' - or + (Mash ) - A quick sumo attack (rushes forward while slapping the opponent, ending with a double palm strike, lifting the opponent up into the air). *'Ballerina Glide' - + - Hops and does a graceful twirling attack, knocking the opponent away. *'Butt Stomp' - + - Hops into the air and does a powerful butt drop. *'Ballerina Kicks' - (Air) - A quick kick flurry. *'Belly Bounce' - or + (Air) - Lunges forward with a belly bump, knocking the opponent away. *'Ballerina Glide' - + (Air) - Same as the grounded version. *'Butt Stomp' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version, only Fat Princess drops to the ground. *'Mage Fireball' - - Summons a Mage who throws a fireball in a forward trajectory. *'Warrior Rush' - or + - Summons a Warrior who does a lunging sword slash. *'Upward Mage Fireball' - + - Summons a Mage who throws a fireball in an upward trajectory. *'Worker Bomb Drop' - + - Summons a Worker who plants a bomb that explodes after a while. *'Mage Fireball' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Warrior Lunge' - or + (Air) - Summons a Warrior who does a lunging sword slash at a downward angle. *'Upward Mage Fireball' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Worker Bomb Drop' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) *'Whirl 'n Twirl' - or - Grabs the opponent by the arm and spins them around a couple times before letting go. *'Tumble Toss' - - Grabs the opponent and kicks them up into the air. *'Belly Drop' - - Grabs the opponent and does a belly bump, finishing with a butt drop. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - - Fat Princess blocks attacks with her hands. *'Evade' - + or - Fat Princess does a graceful twirl. (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:Fat Princess Category:PSASBR